


Watchful Eyes

by ArcoIris



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, OR IS IT, One-Sided Attraction, kissy kissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcoIris/pseuds/ArcoIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin oogles Chrom’s everything,  and Chrom suspects Risen</p><p>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watchful Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheShitCook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShitCook/gifts).



Chrom is a gift. He may be frustratingly dense and careless about his own safety, but the way his lips curled upwards into their famous sooothing smile, and his eyes shone that brilliant blue that they were known for made Robin’s heart tumble and his stomach churn.

Every so often Robin would sneek a peek at Chrom’s soft lips, smiling eyes, the brand on his shoulder, or practically any part of his body that Robin could lay his eyes on. These fleeting glances were the higlights of his day, apart from actually spending time with the handsome commander himself. Though whenever Chrom would turn his head around, Robin would always busy himself so as to not attract attention towards him and his new people-watching hobby, or to be more specific, person-watching hobby. Robin would usually busy himself with one of two things: with whatever task that happened to be in front of him, or if he was lucky enough, he could start up a conversation with anyone of the sherpards who happened to be near him at the moment. 

Robin's weakest skill seemed to be luck though, seeing as how on multiple occasions while he was on a small break from his daily work of planning troup marches, formations, and battle tactics, he was caught gazing at the beautiful blue haired man while taking a quiet stroll by himself not too far away from the camp that was set up, away from both his work and fellow shepards. Such as now.

"Robin!" Chrom jogged up to him, calling out his name. "I am lucky to have found you, I had things I wished to discuss with you." Robin desperately tried to appear pleaseantly surprised at Chrom’s appearance, as if he couldn't possibly be staring at Chrom’s muscles for the past ten minutes... or so. "Yes? What can I help you with?" Robin felt unease looking upwards at his commander's face, as Chrom seemed to be wanting to broach a difficult and touchy subject. He was right to feel such fear.

"Robin, as of late I have noticed that I have been watched on multiple occasions. " Chrom lowered his voice and leaned in towards his tactician, not wanting any others to be able to eavesdrop onto their private conversation. Chrom looked straight into Robin’s eyes. "I believe this has to stop. Now."

Robin wrung his hands together and averted his eyes from Chrom. Spluttering and stuttering over his words, not knowing what he would be expected to say in this sort of situation, Robin finally let out a semi-coherent statement in response to Chrom’s previous one. "Mmpf O-of course. Yes. Yes. I agree completely. "

"Good." Chrom seemed unfazed by Robin’s reaction. "Now let's find the risen that are planning to ambush us and take them down before the others get wind of it, we don't want to worry them."

"..." Robin was silent for only a couple of seconds before he was able to process the new information that was just given to him. "Yes. Risen. It would be best to locate their leader before ambushing them with a surprise attack, from there we can gain the upper hand-"

Chrom grabbed the front of Robin's cloak, yanking him forward and mashing their lips together. Chrom dominated the kiss, slipping his tongue in between Robin's lips in almost record time. Robin closed his eyes and started to breath heavily through his nose as Chrom licked the roof of his mouth, his tongue now slicked from saliva slid effortlessly between their mouths, creating borderline erotic slurping noises. Robin's hands grabbed at Chrom, grasping at his waist and shoulders before finally resting behind his neck, one hand inched upwards, fingers now being able to ravel in his silky blue locks of hair. 

Chrom’s lips -though they appeared soft- were actually quite tough and bruised, but no less amazing than they seemed at first.

Pulling apart from each other, they tilted their heads, noses gently brushing past one another, as Chrom lessened his grip from the front of Robin's cloak to be able to slide his hands down and under the said cloak and rest his fingers tightly upon Robin's clothed hips, pulling Robin forward from his hips only, their bodies were now ever closer and Chrom ground his hips down to meet Robin’s, eliciting a very vocal and hearty moan from within the small tactician. 

Chrom parted their lips as he slowly inched down Robin's body, pressing open-mouthed kisses and pausing to lick every so often. Robin, panting and out of breath, opened his eyes slowly, trying to looked down at the blue haired man, but instead had his head gently but firmly moved so that his neck was now bared and exposed. Chrom nibbled at the neck in front of him, suckling on the Adam's apple that bobbed up and down with every gulp the white haired man made.

"Wha-why are you doing this..?" The words that tumbled out of Robin's lips were filled with pure arousal, and his left hand slipped down from Chrom's hair so that his two hands now rested behind Chrom’s neck and clasped together.

"The looks you sent my way were distracting." Chrom mumbled against Robin's neck, his words vibrating. "Plus, you weren't the only one who was gazing at the other between us." Chrom chuckled.

Chrom slowly detached himself (which was not well received), and pecked a sweet kiss onto the white haired man's lips (which was well received) before grasping at the smaller man's hands and linking their hands together. 

"I guess we're lucky that no one caught us." Chrom chuckled quietly. A soft smile ever present on his lips. "I'm not too sure about that," Robin jokingly spoke, "I bet we can expect the whole camp to know by tomorrow morning. " "The afternoon if we're lucky!" Chrom chimed.

"Maybe even..." Robin stole a kiss from Chrom's lips, "the day after that."

"OR NOW." Sully yelled across the camp, a small Ricken trying to hold her back from interrupting the commander of the company and his chief tactician. 

"I think it's safe to say that they know now." Chrom whispered into Robin’s right ear, making him laugh.

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Theshitcook,
> 
> If you are reading this, then that means you have read my gift to you! Please please give me constructive criticism, and I hope you kinda maybe sorta liked it.
> 
>  
> 
> J
> 
> P.S. I read some of your other stories
> 
> #SorryNotSorry


End file.
